Waste removal has historically been handled in two general ways. In one example, an independent hauler having contracts with individual customers operates one or more vehicles to provide service within a localized area on a regular basis. While a cost of the service provided by the independent local hauler can be relatively low, service options provided by the local hauler can also be limited. In another example, a multi-regional operator employing fleets of vehicles retrieves waste from larger customers based on contracts for multiple service locations. The service options provided by the multi-regional operator can be broader than those provided by the independent operator, but these services may also be expensive and available to only particular customers in high-density locations.
Recently, waste management companies have emerged that combine the benefits of both the independent local haulers and the larger multi-regional operators. These companies consider the waste service needs of various customers, and select and manage a combination of local independent and multi-regional service providers to satisfy the service needs of those customers. Generally, the waste management companies select a particular service provider for each customer based directly on the service needs of the customer, a provider cost, a customer budget, or a service location. The selection process, however, is manually implemented and can be cumbersome, time-consuming, inefficient, and error-prone.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.